


Heroes in Love

by Nykam



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykam/pseuds/Nykam
Summary: [...], the Champion opened the door and smiled watching those beautiful blue eyes , the face of his lover …the Inquisitor[...]





	1. Hawke's secret

Five years passed since the last time Varric met the Inquisitor , he missed his friend , of course he had Hawke at his side but the Inquisitor was the first man he believed could really guide a world, when he decided to disband the Inquisition Varric didn’t get why , when all of them asked him Maxwell stood proud in his spot and smiled at his friends.

“I want to see my friends live their lives , you helped me , you gave me a chance to prove myself , you gave me your respect and friendship now it’s my turn to give you all the chance to become the best this Thedas could ever ask for”

 

He wanted them to put the burden of the Inquisition finally away and Varric was glad he did so , he received letters by the others , everyone was making amazing things.  
Now, someone could think Maxwell didn’t want them around…no it wasn’t true. He used to visit his friends at least one time in a month, Varric was the only one that never received a visit from Maxwell, he never understood why. He was sure they had no fights and the man was fine with him but it never happened. No one in Kirkwall ever saw the famous Inquisitor but they kept writing letters to each other so…why wasn’t he coming to see him? What the hell happened to keep away the Inquisitor?

“Varric , have you seen those notes yet? Varric , Varric!”

“I hear you Hawke, calm down , leave them on the desk”

“What happened? Why are you sad, did you fight with Bianca?”

“Very funny.”

“Come on , talk to me.”

Hawke smiled leaning against the wall as he waited for his friend to talk to him , he hated that he was so sad and he couldn’t help to feel it was his fault if he left him being on his own.

“I’m just…”

“Go on.”

“Why the Inquisitor never came to see me? I invited him a lot of times but…he never shows up , I don’t know what happened…”

Hawke knew exactly what happened , he was the on asking him to not come to Kirkwall , he wasn’t sure he could handle being in the same city , in the same room of the man and stop himself to jump on him.

“I see..he’s probably busy or…maybe his journey keeps him too far from Kirkwall and he can’t leave ….where he is, maybe he has…limits?”

“Yeah..you’re right…he is busy with something , probably, we need to go back to work . Aveline wanted to see me , se you tomorrow Hawke”

“See you Varric”  
The sunset set in the sky as Hawke was reaching for the hut far from the city, the fire was crackling in the fireplace as he was waiting for his guest to arrive.  
A few minutes later a knock on the door called for his attention , the Champion opened the door and smiled watching those beautiful blue eyes , the face of his lover …the Inquisitor.

“Am I late?”

“No , come in , we need to talk..”

Maxwell walked inside the hut and took off the cloak just in time for Hawke to hug him from behind , Maxwell smiled and turned around wrapping his arms around his waist then raised Garrett’s chin to kiss tenderly his lips.

“Long time from our last kiss…”

“Yes , a week sounds awful when I’m far from you”

“How things are going with your Brotherhood?”

Maxwell laughed then stroked Garrett’s cheek, it was lovely to watch the Champion of Kirkwall lean against his touch nearly purring like the softest kitten in the world.

“You wanted to talk ,right?”

“Oh…yes right…I …”

“What’s going on Garrett?”

“It’s…Varric.”

“Please tell me he is not injured”

“Well …he is hurt …”

“Someone was able to attack him?”

“I did.”

“What?!”

“He is sad you never went to visit him , he thinks you hate him …it’s my fault…”

“I guess it’s my fault too..when we started …”

Maxwell stopped , they never said nothing about what were they doing , he knew he had feelings for the mage , very deep feelings but he couldn’t scare a man that suffered so much. Still , the pained look on that handsome face was his fault , he grabbed Garrett’s hand in his and kissed it softly. 

“I’ll promise I’ll fix that”  
Garrett was blushing , he knew that but he couldn’t stop feeling vulnerable with Maxwell , he was a strong fighter , with the man he felt he could be weak for once.  
The little smirk on Maxwell was so demanding with kisses that he couldn’t stop himself anymore. The night followed them as they indulged in their love.  
You could say a Reaver is fierce in battle …but in bed…he was damn but Maxwell was just as fierce in a battlefield then in bed and he saw him doing both so…there he was panting in the sheets of a bed , his legs wrapped around the waist of his lover as the other was thrusting hard inside of him , with a loud moan Garrett arched his back , eyes wide suddenly as he felt the other’s cock sink deep in his body assaulting his prostate , each thrust was driving him crazy , his fingers were sparking as he felt his magic respond to that stimulation, he brought a hand on the back of his lover stroking the arch of his spine , little sparkles teasing that body , Maxwell moaned against his ear , he knew his lover loved the touch of his magic.  
Strong hands held him close by his hips as Maxwell went out then pulled back inside making the mage scream to the night his pleasure as his voice mixed with a moan from the rough voice of his lover as he spilled his semen in the hot body of his lover.  
Minutes later they were now laying next to each other , Maxwell was stroking Garrett’s hair as the man was tracing an invisible loop on his chest.  
Sleep soon found both of them.

When Hawke woke up the morning he was alone , he didn’t knew why , usually Maxwell would spend with him the morning . That morning instead, he found a little paper next to him with a note from the man.

-I always keep my promises-

 

Going back to the city Hawke couldn’t stop thinking of that note , even during his bath his mind was thinking of what the man was thinking.  
As he reached for Varric’s desk he saw his friend working on papers , he smiled at him then helped the dwarf working , two hours later they were informed by Bran Cavin that the viscount Tethras had a visit, Varric nodded to the seneschal and stood up waiting for who was coming.

“I hope he is not one of those idiots”

“You know a lot of idiots.”

“You’re one of them .”

“Hey!”

“Sorry I just hope it’s not some shit coming to mess everything up”

“Well I hope I’m not.”

Both Varric and Hawke looked at the door opened to reveal the figure of the Inquisitor , the man was smiling at them , Hawke looked down at his friend and smiled when he was met with the view of his friend with a happy grin on his face. 

“Andraste’s ass ! if that is not the Inquisitor Trevelyan!”

“Technically I’m not the Inquisitor anymore…”

“It’s a pleasure to see you again”

Maxwell smiled as he walked closer to hug Varric , he patted his back then the dwarf asked the guard to call for Aveline 

“I need to introduce you to the others , can you wait here?”

“I have an estate here I didn’t see yet .”

“You’re …staying?”

“Yes.”

Varric smiled happily at that , he looked at his friend and smiled even more 

“Keep him company , would you? I need to organize a big party for tonight!” 

The dwarf walked away calling for Cavin , the poor man was running after him as his master was asking for people , food and drinks .

Maxwell turned to Garrett and smiled softly , the mage walked the few steps between them and jumped on him , his lover caught him laughing as he hugged the man back.

“Thanks…he was so sad you… you…”

“I promised you to fix that right?”

“Are you really staying?”

“As long as you want me to.”

“You’ll never going back then”

They laughed together and kissed quickly , Garrett smiled feeling his heart run so fast in his chest but the fact that the other’s one was going as fast as his ….that meant something right? Maybe Maxwell felt the same about him? Garrett hoped so.


	2. I need his blessing

They spent the night talking and laughing together , Varric introduced Aveline to the Inquisitor and the girl actually liked him , Garrett smiled happily behind his beer , his friends were talking with Maxwell but Garrett wasn’t listening , he was lost in thought watching the man.   
He couldn’t help but feeling proud of him , he had one of the most powerful man in all the Thedas as his lover , did he deserve to be loved by that man?   
The answer was no. He was sure the man could have so many lovers , anyone could be better than Garrett Hawke , but, he couldn’t think of someone else kissing those lips , watching that beautiful man sleeping.  
As he was still thinking , Aveline sat next to him , the sudden movement made the mage look up and his friend grinned at him 

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“I know you pretty well. Maybe Varric is ignoring this but I’m not.”

“I don’t know, what are you talking about?”

“Let’s be honest.”

“Of…course…”

“You and Trevelyan are lovers.”

“What? No no! You’re wrong…we’re friends…”

“We are friends. You and Varric are friends. But you two…please , you two look at each other like your life depends on it”

Garrett sighed and looked down at the table , he couldn’t deny what Aveline said , he couldn’t lie to himself anyway. He looked at Maxwell then at Aveline and smiled sadly.

“Don’t tell anything to him”

“Why?”

“Aveline”

“Trevelyan asked you to keep the secret? Is he ashamed of being your partner?”

“NO!”

He yelled ,a sudden anger in his voice as he heard his friend talking so bad about the man he loved. An hand touched his shoulder and Garrett turned to his left meeting Maxwell’s worried eyes watching him then Varric called for him 

“Hawke? What’s wrong?”

“I…”

“My fault , I told him he is getting fat”

“Aveline “

“You too Varric”

She winked at the dwarf as he started yelling how good looking he was but Hawke wasn’t listening to them , the hand on his shoulder kept him in his spot , he could feel those eyes on him .

“I should go now”

He heard Maxwell and he suddenly felt hurt , he hoped to spend some time with the man but he had to be so stupid and yell .

“Oh sure! You should go see your house! I could come with you but I need to show this lady how charming this fat dwarf can be.”

“Don’t worry Varric, I’ll steal Hawke from you so he’ll take me there”

“Good idea! Hawke can you take the Inquisitor back to his house?”

“Yes… sure.”

Garrett looked at his friends biting on his lower lip 

“Hawke?”

“Yeah. Varric show her some charm for me too, would you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll charm the hell out of Kirkwall for both of us.”

Hawke smiled and said bye to his friends as he walked away with Maxwell a step behind him , as they were walking to the house the man reached for his hand and forced him to turn around kissing the mage’s lips 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes…I’m sorry …Aveline …”

“She knows right?”

“It was easy to understand …it seems like only Varric can’t tell we are…..”

The words stopped in his throat as he thought back to what Aveline said , he knew Maxwell wasn’t the kind of man to hurt him but those words and his stupid fear to not be enough to be with the man…  
Garrett didn’t say anything else and began walking again, when they arrived at the house Maxwell unlocked the door and stepped inside, Garrett walked behind him , head down, he didn’t look where he was going and bumped right against Maxwell’s broad chest. 

“Sorry…”

He looked up and met sad eyes watching him 

“Garrett are you …tired …of me?”

“No…no…I could never…you know , I…”

“I love you”

The words he was ready to yell came from Maxwell and he stayed there a little sob coming from the deep of his chest as he realized how stupid he was. Maxwell loved him .

“I love you too…”

“Then…what’s wrong?”

“Aveline asked about why are we hiding …this…and she said that maybe you are ashamed and…”

“You were angry cause of that?”

“Of course! No one should think bad of you!”

“Ohw…Garrett”

Strong hands cupped his face and that felt so right Garrett was ready to purr at the touch

“I can’t stand be without you anymore…I want you in my life , I want to be with you.”

“I want all of that too Garrett”

“Then…”

“Tomorrow we should talk with Varric”

“To see if he agrees?”

“No, I need his blessing”

Garrett laughed leaning against the man and kissed his lips 

“Now that my lovely champion is happy again…could you show me where’s the master bedroom ?”

“Can the champion sleep in that bedroom?”

“He needs to.”

Garrett smiled and winked at the man then walked to the room , as he opened the door and stepped inside Garrett felt strong arms wrap around his waist , Max was leaning so close , his nose pressed against his neck as he was leaving kisses along the curve of it. Garrett bit on his lower lip and let out a little moan , the first of that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing people that are reading my work! Let me know what you think!


	3. I got the story for my new book!

Garrett woke up in a bed he only got to meet the night before , when he turned to his side he could see Maxwell still asleep , his hair spread on the pillow , Garrett loves to stroke his hair , the man was a piece of art.  
He slowly got closer and kisses his cheek , the man whined a bit but why stop there ? Garrett chuckled and got on top oh him kissing Max all over his face to wake him up.  
Maxwell did and soon chuckled at the way he got woke up by his lover , he hugged him and rolled over the bed to pin him in the mattress.

“Good morning my love”

“Good morning sweetheart”

Max smiled at him and he couldn’t hold a smile that came immediately on his own face, they kissed softly , Max stroking his cheek and hips and he stroking his hair keeping him as closer as possible.  
Soon they needed air and to get ready for the day so they parted for a few minutes , leaving the house was a bit difficult , he didn’t expect his friends to be there but if they were…hoe could he explain why he was there?  
He was still thinking of what to do when Max approached him and kissed his cheek taking away every thought Garrett was holding 

“Maxwell , everyone can see!”  
“So?”

“You…really meant what you said yesterday”

“Of course I do”

Garrett smiled and they walked together to Varric’s office , the dwarf smiled at them friendly and asked Max if he liked the house

“It’s perfect Varric , do you mind if we talk for a minute?”

“Sure, this way” 

Varric was a bit surprised by that but quickly walked to his desk , Garrett didn’t follow , that was weird , he hoped Max and his friend didn’t have a fight.  
He sat at his desk and watched Max sat down in the free chair , it was a weird situation , not that he didn’t like talking with his friend but…

“So…what’s the problem and how can I fix it?”

“There isn’t a problem Varric”

“….Inquisitor if Garrett said something stupid pl-“

“No. He did nothing stupid. I need to ask you something important for me.”

Varric simply nodded at his words , what could be so important that Max needed from him? Maxwell took a deep breath then looked at him

“I wish you could give me your blessing”

“My…blessing…?”

“Yes.”

“My blessing for?”

“I want to ask Garrett to marry me.”

“You what?! You never dated each other”

Varric was cautious now , he trusted the Inquisitor but that was his best friend he ever had , how could they…wait…

“You two did…”

“Yes, for quiet a long time now…”

“Why didn’t you tell me? You didn’t trust me?”

“No it’s not that !”

“Then what? Explain to me why my friends held this big secret”

“He is the Champion of Kirkwall , the most famous mage in the Thedas now , I was the Inquisitor …you can imagine why he kept it secret , we wanted to have time to find ourselves together , time to be a couple without people getting on us like we were a damn parade”

Varric couldn’t disagree with that , he knew how much people looked at them and the news they got together could have dragged a lot of curious people invading their privacy or worse…

“ And, most important , I couldn’t risk someone trying to to hurt him to hurt me back and I’m sure he could have been devasted if someone tried to kill me to hurt him back …and we were worried you could not accept …us”

When the man stopped talking Varric had to take a moment before standing up laughing , he walked around the table and patted a hand on the shoulder of a very surprised Trevelyan 

“ You want to deal with that brat? You have my blessing , make him happy , I know you can and please don’t hide more secrets from me ,I’m willing to talk about everything.”

“I will ….thanks Varric…this means the world to me…he means the world to me.”

They left the room shortly after and reunited with Garrett , Varric could see how nervous he was , could he tease him a bit? Well maybe about something…

“So , who is the sweet wife?”

“Him!”

Maxwell pointed proudly at Garrett , the mage blushed brightly red , Varric never saw that look on his friend’s face

“Max!”

“What? It’s true!”

“You’re a brat, Max!!”

“Well there must be a brat to deal with a brat”

“Varric you aren’t helping and I’m not a brat!”

“Of course not Hawke you aren’t just a brat.”

“You are “the” brat”

Garrett whined as the two laughed at Maxwell’s last words, he started to rethink of his relationship , that man … was…no. He could be a better brat than him!

“So , does this means that you will stay more with us Inquisitor?”

“I don’t plan to leave anytime soon , I got everything I want right here.”

Max said looking right at Garrett , the made blushed and looked back at him , they both smiled and Varric knew his friends couldn’t find someone better no matter where they could go search , they were perfect for each other. 

"Well I have an idea for my next book! -Heroes in love, the romance of two heroes- What do you think guys?"

Garrett and Max whined , both slapping their faces 

"We are so screwed Max!"

"What have I done..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading my work! I hope you like this ship as much as I do!


End file.
